PROJECT SUMMARY The goal of the GastroIntestinal Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (GI-BBC) is to provide wide-ranging, high-quality statistical and bioinformatics support to the GI SPORE. The primary aim of the GI-BBC is to assist GI SPORE investigators in the design, conduct and analysis of laboratory and clinical studies proposed in this SPORE application. The GI-BBC will focus its efforts on assisting both the clinical and laboratory investigators in translating their pre-clinic studies into clinical studies by providing state- of-the-art experimental designs and analyses through statistical consultation and in collaboration with respect to methodology, feasibility, analysis, and reporting of clinical and laboratory studies. In addition, the GI-BBC will serve as an ongoing resource for all GI-SPORE investigators. The Core will be led by Dr. Sugar and Dr. Scharpf and Dr. Rachel Karchin will act as a co-investigator. These GI-BBC faculty members have complementary areas of expertise: Dr. Sugar in biostatistics specializing in translation and clinical study design and analysis, Dr. Scharpf in the analysis of high-throughput genomic assays, Dr. Karchin in computational genetics. Ms. Amanda Blackford, a biostatistician in the Cancer Center, will assist Drs. Sugar and Scharpf in statistical analyses. David McKean, a Master's level bioinformatics specialist will assist Dr. Scharpf. Centralization of statistical needs within the GI-BBC core will provide SPORE investigators with open access to a team of statisticians with the skill set necessary to meet the current and future goals of the SPORE in a cost-effective manner. In addition, it will facilitate communication across SPORE projects, aiding the translation of research findings into the clinical setting.